


Veela knows best

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: Fourth Year [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Family Dynamics, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Humor, M/M, Quidditch World Cup, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Draco comes out to his father, and it wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be.Draco is in his early 20s here. I tagged it 4th year, because that's when the world Cup was and that's which book inspired the fic.Also, Draco isn't a veela in this fic.





	Veela knows best

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)
> 
> The book doesn't say what Draco was doing while the Veela danced during the World Cup so... we can imagine what we want there.

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ch 8: _Harry blinked. He was standing up, and one of his legs was resting on the wall of the box. Next to him, Ron was frozen in an attitude that looked as though he were about to dive from a springboard._

\--------

“Father, I have something to tell you.”

“Hm, yes?” Lucius peered at his son over his newspaper. “Finally quitting the Aurors and pursuing a position more suitable to your station and education?”

Draco twisted his napkin in his hands, ignoring his breakfast completely. “This is serious. Please…”

Lucius set his paper aside and sat patiently. “You have my full attention.”

“Yes… all right… “ Draco set his napkin down and ran his hands through his hair. “See… the thing is…”

Lucius struggled to smother his eye roll. He hated prevaricating. “Yes, son?” He poured another cup of tea and stirred in an excess of sugar since Narcissa wasn’t around to fuss about it.

“I’m - I’m gay.”

“Yes. And?” Lucius blinked, waiting for more. He sipped his tea and resisted a contented sigh. It was perfectly sweet and hot, just like his lovely wife.

Draco frowned and tilted his head in confusion. “Er, that’s all, I guess?”

“All right,” Lucius nodded and went back to his newspaper.

“That’s all you have to say? No shock or - or lecture about disgraceful behavior?”

“Draco, my dear boy,” Lucius said, speaking through the newspaper. “I’ve known you were gay since you were fourteen.” He gave a little chuckle, “I’ve had years to adjust.”

“How?” Draco squealed. “I only figured it out a year ago!”

“Remember when we went to the World Cup?” Lucius looked over the paper at his son. 

Draco scowled. “I think we all remember that particular event.”

“Yes, well,” Lucius cleared his throat and continued. “When the Veela began their dance, Potter and the Weasley brats were ready to jump over the rail to get them. You, however, just stared at the young men in complete confusion. It was clear the Veela had no affect on you at all.”

“Oh,” Draco stared down at his lap. After a moment of silence he mumbled, “You could have told me, you know.”

“All things in their own time,” Lucius said, sipping his tea. “We’ll talk again when you’ve met someone.”

“As it happens, I _have_ met someone.” His smile turned smug, “Potter is somewhat immune to Veela.” 

Lucius’s grip on the teacup turned white. Carefully he set it down so it wouldn’t shatter. Forcing a smile to his face he said, “Your mother and I would love to invite him for tea sometime soon.”

Draco beamed and slathered jam on his toast.


End file.
